Kakashi Hatake va al infierno
by Megumi-Meowth
Summary: Kakashi acaba de morir y el destino ha decidido que pase su otra vida en el infierno. Por suerte, La Muerte, es un funcionario que hace bien su trabajo.


Parecía increíble. Kakashi estaba muerto. Su cuerpo, ahora inerte y carente de vida, reposaba sobre una gruesa manta de color gris, que habían extendido sobre la tierra. A su alrededor, se agolpaban decenas de rostros familiares, que se caracterizaban por parecer muy tristes o muy incrédulos.

–Supongo que yo tampoco acabo de creérmelo –susurró Kakashi mientras contemplaba su propio cuerpo –Han muerto tantos en tan poco tiempo…

–Oh, a mi no me parecen tantos –le reveló una voz grave a su espalda -¿Conoces a J.K. Rowling?

El ninja se dio la vuelta, y por unos instantes no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. La Parca, en persona, se había presentado ante él, con su largo y ajado vestido oscuro y su guadaña de hierro, goteando sangre.

–Dime, la conoces o no la conoces –le inquirió La Muerte.

–N…No –le respondió el otro, desconcertado.

–Entonces no sabes bien lo que son "un montón de muertes". Tendrías que leer su último libro. Se muere hasta el duende. O lo que sea.

Así que aquella era la temida Muerte. Kakashi se la había imaginado de todas formas menos de aquella. Era tan… típica.

–¿Esperabas que tuviera otro aspecto, tal vez menos… occidental? –preguntó ella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

–Es posible.

–Ya.

–¡Pero él no hubiera querido! –gritó alguien, de repente -¡Debemos respetar su decisión! ¡Espera! –Era Sakura, intentando impedir, con todas sus fuerzas, que una admiradora del difunto, descubriera qué había debajo de aquella máscara -¡Si realmente lo quisieras como dices, no intentarías hacerle esto! –Mientras las dos chicas forcejeaban en una intensa batalla, Kakashi pretendía, sin éxito, intervenir de algún modo en la pelea. Sus manos atravesaban todo lo que tocaban y los poderes que había adquirido en vida, parecían haberse quedado en su cadáver.

La Muerte puso su mano sobre el hombro del sensei.

–Es inútil.

–¡¿Por qué nadie más se interpone?! –chilló Sakura, desesperada. Aunque la mayoría sentía una gran admiración por Kakashi, todos estaban demasiado intrigados por verle la cara como para mover un dedo.

* * *

–Me imaginaba algo más… honorable –apuntó el difunto, cuando el enterrador acabó de hacer su trabajo. Había sido una ceremonia muy austera, sin lágrimas ni discursos emotivos (ya que la gran parte de los asistentes eran ninjas, y un ninja siempre tiene que ocultar sus sentimientos). A modo de recuerdo, el sepulturero había plantado una pequeña y triste flor de lirio, sobre el montoncito de tierra que había quedado sobre el cuerpo.

–Creo que eso era todo. Se nota que estamos en crisis. Tenemos que irnos. –le indicó la Muerte, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar –Será un viaje largo, es mejor que te lleves algo para el camino.

Kakashi exhaló un suspiro. Todo había llegado a su fin. Con resignación, se palpó los bolsillos de la ropa que su espíritu llevaba puesta.

Una sonrisa se dibujo bajo la máscara y sus mejillas fantasmales se tiñeron de un tímido color carmesí. Se había llevado uno de sus libros favoritos con él. Puede que la muerte no estuviera tan mal, después de todo.

No había ni empezado a leer las dos primeras líneas, cuando las páginas comenzaron a arder en sus manos, consumiéndose, rápidamente, hasta convertirse en ceniza y escapar entre sus dedos.

–Lo siento, pero al lugar que vamos no puedes llevar eso contigo –le dijo La Parca –Allá donde vam… vaya… te has…vaya. Te has desmayado. Después de muerto… te has desmayado. Tal vez no debería haber quemado eso sin avisar –se acercó al lugar donde Kakashi había caído inconsciente. Durante unos segundos… dudó. Pero después cambió de opinión. Se agachó sobre el hombre y, con suavidad, bajó la máscara.

–Oh… -susurró –Pensé que con la cara al descubierto perdería un poco de atractivo pero… me equivoqué.

Cuando, normalmente, alguien piensa en el Infierno, lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza son unas grandes llamas anaranjadas, que consumen todo lo que tocan, y un gran río de lava que fluye bajo innumerables puentes de rocas. Pero ésta, es una idea equivocada. En realidad el río no está hecho de lava, sino de agua hirviendo.

–Bien. Éste es tu destino.

–Pero… ¿Realmente ésta es la eternidad que merezco? –preguntó Kakashi a la Muerte, que le miraba sin compasión desde las cuencas de sus ojos.

–Si consideras que ha habido un error, siempre puedes solicitar un juicio –le informó a su acompañante –Pero está tardando tres siglos, como mínimo, en llevar a cabo todo el proceso. Hay un montón de papeleo en la oficina y el encargado aún no se las apaña demasiado bien con el nuevo Windows.

Cerca de allí, tras un gran escritorio de madera, se encontraba un ángel tecleando algo en un ordenador portátil, con el ceño fruncido. El típico sonido de un programa bloqueándose no paraba de sonar una y otra vez.

–¿Qué es lo que hecho para terminar aquí? –preguntó Kakashi de pronto.

La Muerte volvió a centrar su atención en él.

–Siempre hice lo que creí correcto –añadió con seriedad –Guíe mis actos, todos ellos, para proteger lo que me parecía importante, para enseñar a mi equipo el verdadero significado de lo que hacían… Sé que algunas de mis acciones… pero… nunca imaginé acabar aquí.

* * *

La Muerte desenrolló el pergamino en el que se encontraba escrita la vida de Kakashi. Sólo había hecho aquello dos veces antes, cuando murieron los primeros "clientes" y por curiosidad. Ahora era diferente.

–Fausto, creo que ha habido un error… –le dijo al alma en pena que rondaba por allí, y que se encargaba de todo el tema burocrático- …otra vez

–Déjame ver eso –le reprendió el decrépito hombre flotante, quitando de las manos de ella aquel pergamino –Pues si… es que últimamente hay tantas muertes que no damos abasto. De hecho, este hombre ni siquiera tendría que estar difunto. Qué error tan tonto… ¡Qué gracia, verdad! –exclamó visiblemente contento

–… Tronchante –respondió La Muerte, más fríamente que de costumbre. Recogió su guadaña y se puso en pie, preparada para ir a buscar a Kakashi al infierno, y traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

–Si es que no se puede enviar a una mujer a hacer un trabajo tan importante –murmuró un diablillo de color parduzco que revoloteaba por allí.

–Si es que a eso se le puede llamar mujer –le replicó Fausto, con maldad.

La aludida se volvió para mirar a aquellos seres.

–Disculpa… Fausto -dijo, tras un instante de silencio –Tienes una mancha en la camisa… aquí, ven… justo… justo aquí –añadió, posando lo que puede considerarse un dedo índice sobe el pecho del hombre, al que inmediatamente se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, volviendo a morir allí mismo.

–Me reiría si pudiera –anunció La Muerte, mientras contemplaba la escena –ahora, si me disculpas, tengo alguien a quien resucitar.


End file.
